Casa Edna
Casa Edna is a large mansion belonging to Edna Cooper. It was featured in Superhero RP 1 and 2. History When Edna won the lottery following the death of her father, Percy Cooper, she decided to have a mansion built in the woods about ten miles out from Belle Riviere. Initially, her brother Robert and her sister Sally lived with her, but Sally moved out after marrying Bernard Taller, and Robert left following a feud that was started between Edna and himself due to their disagreements on TEA. Eventually, she dubbed the house "Casa Edna." Superhero RP 1 In the first RP, Edna rescues Draco, Layla, Aveleen and Frank from Tes, Ember, and a horde of aggressive robots at the TEA building, and brings them safely to Casa Edna. Inside the house, Layla notices many pictures of Eleanor Taller hung on the walls, and is puzzled that the girl looks exactly like Tes, whom the team encountered at the TEA building just shortly before Edna's rescue. Edna explains the girl was her niece, and died two years ago in a freak accident. Draco also notices the pictures and finds the girl strangely familiar, but says nothing. After eating dinner, Edna sends the children to a surprisingly cramped bedroom. Edna explains that most of the house is devoted to scientific purposes, so sleeping quarters are small. Too tired to care, the team goes to sleep. Draco has a dream triggered by his seeing the pictures of his sister, and all memories that were stolen from him by Phoenicious the dragon are returned. He remembers that he was friends with Layla before he was brought to the fire realm, and reveals this to Layla after waking up. This in turn causes the memory wipe that TEA placed on Layla to dissolve, and she remembers everything as well. However, this moment of revelation is cut short by an invasion of robots who tracked Edna all the way from the TEA building. The group quickly escaped the mansion, although Edna is mildly injured and Franked is shot by a Facultanium dart. Edna leads the group further into the woods, to a secret passage that leads to a secure subterranean lair. Inside the lair, Edna explains that she knew about Draco and Layla's pasts all along, but wanted them to "figure them out for themselves." This lair is also where the group makes plans to start hunting the scorion king, and where Frank has a dream about his missing mother while recovering from the Facultanium. When the group emerges from the lair the next morning, they find Casa Edna completely burned to the ground. Superhero RP 2 In the second RP, Edna has completely reconstructed a bigger and better mansion from the ruins of her old one, and Draco has moved in with her. The new mansion features an astral observatory, which she uses to find the source of Yetolyx's mind control screams. Architecture The house itself is built in a large forest clearing, surrounded by a very tall iron fence and security system that surrounds the entire perimeter, save for a small breech in the eastern fence that is used to access the path to the subterranean lair. The house has a helipad on the roof, which is where Edna keeps her private helicopter. Most of the interior of the house is devoted to science and technology, which is what Edna spends most of her time doing there. She creates many gadgets for Draco when he becomes a professional superhero in the second RP, including a holographic communication screen. When Edna rebuilt the mansion, she added an astral observatory, which stood just outside the main building. Category:Places